


What’s for Lunch?

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Dominant Noctis Lucis Caelum, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Play, Pre-Road Trip, Sexual Frustration, basically Ignis has a boner for everyone, iggy gone wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: Ignis didn’t plan to say a word about the nude photo Prompto had sent him. He was sure it was an accident, a slip of the finger on a text meant for Noctis. He would delete it right away. After he got one more good look at it...
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 15
Kudos: 121





	What’s for Lunch?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takykardi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takykardi/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my dear friend who I miraculously met while complaining on Reddit! I would say more about how much I adore you, but I think you already know! 😘
> 
> She requested dominant Ignis/submissive Gladio, and, as the saying goes, I threw in all that plus a bag of chips (the bag of chips being Noctis and Prompto, of course - you are what you eat). Seriously though, as you know, I started an entirely different piece for you, but this nonsense popped out instead. I hope you enjoy it, and I’ll continue to work on that other piece for a rainy day! 😉 Happy Birthday!

Ignis didn’t plan to say a word about the nude photo Prompto had sent him. He was sure it was an accident, a slip of the finger on a text meant for Noctis. He would delete it right away. After he got one more good look at it. 

Prompto’s torso was stretched out as he lay in bed with one hand bent behind his neck and a flirtatious smirk on his face. His skin was pale and beautiful, pleasantly plump and dotted with the perfect smattering of freckles. It was the kind of flesh you could dig your fingers into. And those blessed golden hairs below his belly button and just a hint of what lay below, teasing Ignis to the point of frustration. Surely, Prompto could’ve gone with a little less face in the frame and a little more-

Oh sweet Astrals no. Very bad. An egregious offense against Prompto and Noctis and the very name of propriety. 

He was going to delete it (really, he was) when Gladiolus appeared in his office uninvited (as the man loved to do), strategically angled to witness Ignis’s most embarrassing of moments.

“So Prompto’s sending you nudes now, Iggy?” he asked with that misdemeanor of a smirk that Ignis wanted to slap off his gorgeous face. 

“He sent it to me on accident. It was a photo meant for Noctis, no doubt. I was just about to delete it.”

“You were, huh? Well, I’ll let you get back to it,” Gladio said, making absolutely no effort to pretend he was leaving until he confirmed what they both already knew. 

“Leave my office at once,” Ignis demanded. “I have work to do.”

“Ooo bossy. I love it when you tell me what to do,” Gladio teased, but it was not entirely playful, Ignis was sure of that. Gladio didn’t take it well when men wouldn’t indulge his flirting, and Ignis was determined not to indulge Gladio through the end of eternity, gorgeous face or not.

He could feel Gladio’s chest pressing on his back now, that deep voice in his ear. “You know that’s not the first time I’ve seen Prompto naked.”

An instinctive “what” was all Ignis could manage as he took a step away and turned to face Gladio who was (lo and behold, did he even know any other facial expressions?) smirking at him again.

“He’s good in bed, if you were curious,” Gladio added, “and I _know_ you are by the way. He’s not as good a lay as Noctis, but he gives way better head.”

“Gladiolus Amicitia! Will you wipe that insufferable smirk off your face and get out of my office?” Ignis huffed, sitting at his desk. He picked up the nearest pen and started writing a stream of official-looking nonsense on the nearest piece of paper.

Oh shit. This was official, royal letterhead. Oh fuck it. Anything to keep Gladio from seeing the entirely inappropriate erection that was hiding under his desk.

“You’re not the least bit curious about Noctis and Prompto then?” Gladio asked, his tone more curious than goading now.

Ignis looked him in the eye. “Even if I were, for starters, I would not stoop to fooling around with the boy I have been sworn to advise and protect since childhood.”

“In case ya haven’t noticed, that boy is a fucking _man_ now.”

“I don’t have time for this.”

“You should make time. You’re stressed, Iggy. We all see it. You deserve a break. You’re so wound up all the time.”

Gladio had approached his desk now, and before Ignis could refuse or protest, Gladio had swiveled his chair so Ignis was at eye level with the outline of Gladio’s erection as it pressed against his slacks. Before he could get a good look at it, Gladio was on his knees, resting between Ignis’s parted legs where his own arousal was on full display.

“So are you gonna let me take care of that for you or what?” Gladio asked with that audacious smirk.

Ignis had a sudden and violent desire to wipe that offensive look off his face. He rushed to unzip his fly, freeing his erection before he proceeded to, quite literally, shove his dick in Gladio’s mouth. He relished the shocked look in Gladio’s eyes as he took it. Gladio didn’t even protest when Ignis took fistfuls of Gladio’s hair in both his hands so he could take control and fuck his mouth deeper. 

Gladio’s only reaction was to place his hands on Ignis’s thighs and squeeze them in time with the thrusts. The deeper Ignis went, the more Gladio’s fingers pressed into his flesh, egging him on or maybe warning him to stop. 

Ignis pulled out briefly just to be sure.

“This _is_ what you wanted, isn’t it?” Ignis asked. 

“Fuck yeah,” Gladio growled. “You’re being kinda harsh with me, Specs. Sure you don’t have some latent grudge you aren’t telling me about? My throat’s gonna be fucking sore tomorrow.”

“Not my problem,” Ignis said, enjoying the naughty spark of recognition in Gladio’s eyes before Ignis pushed inside him again, and they snapped shut, Gladio dutifully taking in every inch of him once more.

Gladio wasn’t bad at this. _He does have a big mouth_ , Ignis thought wickedly, _might as well put it to use._

The idea made him thrust a little harder, as Gladio continued to grip his thighs. Ignis was getting close. He shoved Gladio’s face onto his cock so he could get in a few last bursts of pleasure before he came down Gladio’s throat. 

Watching Gladio swallow his come was possibly Ignis’s favorite part of the whole exchange. Perhaps Gladio _could_ take as well as he could dish out.

Ignis also took perverse enjoyment in watching Gladio wipe his wet lips with the back of his hand before he stood up and leaned against Ignis’s desk.

“ _F_ _uck, Iggy._ Didn’t know you had that in you.”

“Perhaps I’d like to put something else in you,” Ignis responded quickly before he began to feel the horror of what he had just done overcome him.

He just let Noctis’s Shield blow him in his office at...he looked at his watch...2pm on a _Monday._ Astrals have mercy.

This could never happen again.

“This can never happen again,” Ignis warned Gladio.

“You’re right. Next time I’ll let you blow _me,”_ Gladio winked.

“You know very well what I mean,” Ignis snapped.

“I’m still hard, by the way, if ya wanted to do something about it.”

“I most certainly do not!” Ignis insisted just before curiosity got the better of him, and he found himself eyeing the admittedly impressive bulge in Gladio’s trousers again. 

“Suit yourself,” Gladio replied. He was obviously trying to save face, but Ignis could tell he was disappointed. Fine by Ignis. Let him be disappointed. He started this whole ordeal in the first place.

How had this even started again? _Oh right._ Ignis hated to satiate Gladio’s curiosity, but he had to know the truth.

“Did you really fool around with Noctis and Prompto?”

“You really wanna know?”

Ignis nodded.

The smirk returned. “Why don’t you ask Noct about it?” 

Ignis went back to scribbling on royal letterhead.

“If you wanted to, I’m _sure_ the two of them would show you a good time,” Gladio offered, “Just sayin.’”

“That will _never_ happen,” Ignis chided, flipping the paper over and nearly knocking over his desk lamp in the process.

“Fine, but you’re missing out,” Gladio said as he turned and left the office before Ignis could respond, not that he was going to give Gladio the satisfaction of responding to such an insulting statement.

But he had to admit the idea was tempting. 

He crumpled up the letterhead and threw it in the bin. If Ignis Scientia couldn’t show more self-restraint than Gladiolus Amicitia, he was in more trouble than he realized.

* * *

  
Ignis couldn’t sleep that night, as he forced himself _not_ to think about that delicious picture of Prompto sitting in the other room. He’d purposely charged his phone in the kitchen so he wouldn’t be tempted to look at it again.

It had been bad enough when fantasizing about Noctis was Ignis’s only guilty pleasure. 

Ignis hadn’t always had sexual feelings for the crown prince. He blamed it on the weight training Noctis had begun over the summer with Gladio. His muscles were tight and toned now and impossible not to notice. In addition to that, dating Prompto had given Noctis a newfound confidence that was both endearing and annoying.

The muscles and the confidence combined made Ignis’s daily life a nightmare for two reasons.

First of all, Noctis had stopped listening to Ignis. When they were children, Noctis used to hang on his every word and do everything he could to impress his advisor without question. Back then, King Regis would often compliment Ignis on his excellent guidance, and Ignis felt very proud, like he was born for this and no one else could do it better.

By the time Noctis was in his early teens, Ignis could spot the warning signs. It started with little rebellions - skipping homework assignments here and there, being late to their morning meetings, not being ready for school when Ignis arrived to pick him up. King Regis has been understanding, deferring most of the blame to his son, but Ignis understood the underlying message: _Get the boy under control, or we’ll both have to suffer._

Since he’d turned 18, Noctis had become a snarky nightmare of exhausting proportions, and Ignis simply put up with it. 

Why did he put up with it? That was the _second_ reason Ignis lamented Noctis’s newfound attitude. 

It turned him on.

And not just a little bit. 

It was distressing how hot it made him when Noctis told him no, even when they got into tiffs over trivial matters (and some that were not so trivial, like Noctis missing the first hour of his father‘s birthday gala to play games at the arcade with Prompto).

There was something about the way the prince would look at Ignis, like he was sizing him up, trying to see how far he could push him.

And the truth was, he could push Ignis off the edge of a cliff, and Ignis would fall down with the world’s most inappropriate boner.

He was supposed to advise Noctis about everything under the sun _except for_ sex. That subject was supposed to be forever taboo, something Noctis just had to figure out on his own. Ignis had given him space to do just that on the strict condition that he didn’t impregnate anyone. That limited his current dating pool to men and that had led him straight to Prompto.

Initially, Ignis had treated Prompto like a second Noctis and played the role of his unofficial (unpaid) advisor. That had worked splendidly for a time, but then Prompto had the nerve to grow up and get hotter.

Ignis had always been a sucker for freckled skin and blonde hair, and Prompto just had a delicacy to his features that made Ignis want to fuck his sweet mouth. And kiss him too. A little of both would be ideal. 

No. Certainly not. Ignis was determined to take those desires to his grave and bury them six feet under next to his wildly inappropriate infatuation with Noctis.

But that wasn’t even the worst of it, because Ignis _also_ found himself frequently picturing what the two of them did together with an unfortunate amount of interest. 

Did Noctis insist on topping or bottoming or did they switch? Ignis could picture all three so clearly, and they were all equally sumptuous.

He imagined blonde hair meeting raven black as they dug into each other. Prompto probably loved getting fucked. He wondered vaguely if the two of them had ever fooled around somewhere they weren’t supposed to, like Ignis’s office or his car or his apartment. Noctis had keys to all three, and Ignis could just see that mischievous little prick getting off on doing something like that to secretly torment him.

Oh to get the crown prince just where he wanted him. Or even better, to get himself right where the crown prince wanted, to let Noctis have his way with him. The power shift that had become Ignis’s waking nightmare would be an entirely different story if it ended with Ignis on his knees, feeling as degraded and disrespected in bed as he did in everyday life at the hands of his charge.

Ignis was touching himself at a furious pace now, picturing the prince pounding into him from behind while Prompto pumped into his mouth. Ignis at the mercy of the two of them, Noctis slapping his ass while Prompto pulled his hair before they came all over him, leaving Ignis to finish himself off alone like their already forgotten fling.

Just a little faster, and Ignis was coming into his hand, letting out a wild and wounded cry that sounded so entirely foreign, it almost scared him.

He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to wash away the remnants of his perversions. He would delete Prompto’s picture. He would text Gladio and remind him their dirty encounter could never be repeated under any circumstances.

Tomorrow Ignis would reset himself back to normal. He would jack off to porn like everyone else instead of indulging in fantasies that revolved around people who were so off limits it shouldn’t even have ever crossed his mind in the first place. 

But if Gladio had already slept with them, would it be so bad? No, no, dear Astrals, no! Wasn’t half his mission in life to not be like Gladio? And Gladio was probably lying just to mess with him. Surely. 

_Maybe not,_ he thought, a little too hopefully for his own good.

* * *

Ignis arrived at Noctis’s apartment the following afternoon to find Prompto topless in pajama pants. The look suited him far too well, and Ignis forced himself to ignore it as he presented Noctis with a stack of reports he was meant to read by tomorrow.

Noctis just eyed him as if to say, _you know I won’t be reading any of these, right?_

And Ignis eyed him right back as if to say, _I know you won’t, but let’s both pretend like you will because I’d rather not get into it at present._

And Noctis said, “So what’s for lunch?”

The unmitigated gall! As if Ignis were the prince’s personal chef. Just because he’d offered a few times didn’t mean it was the open invitation that Noctis seemed to think it was.

But Noctis always seemed to persuade him to do it anyway, and something about it, being told what to do and _doing it_ without question, was…

Frankly, it was giving Ignis a boner.

“I have a request today,” Noctis eyed him.

“I think you’ve made enough requests of me today,” Ignis said as he assessed the state of Noctis’s fridge. It was obvious Noctis had gotten zero of the items on Ignis’s carefully prepared grocery list.

“I think you’ll like this one,” Noctis said.

Ignis turned to glare at him. “Oh really? Try me.”

“Strip.”

“Excuse me?!”

“You heard me. Take off your clothes. You can wear this...for safety,” Noctis grinned, throwing Ignis’s red apron at his chest. 

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Of all the ridiculous requests!” Ignis grumbled. “I’m your advisor, not your - your sex slave!”

“But you’d prefer to be both,” Noctis smirked. He looked just like Gladio.

Ignis had to derail this train of thought. He gestured to Prompto who was sitting on the couch. “Have you not considered that your boyfriend is currently in your apartment?!”

“My _boyfriend_ was just commenting how hot it would be to see you cook for us in nothing but an apron. What kind of a prince would I be if I didn’t indulge my own boyfriend in a nice little show when I’ve got this much power over you?”

Ignis was so erect it was physically painful. 

“So whaddaya say, Specs? You gonna do what I say or do I have to go crying to dad about the things my own advisor refused to do for me?”

“And what, pray tell, would you argue I refused to do for you?”

Ignis could feel how flushed his face was, could practically see how much Noctis knew he’d won the fight already, but Ignis still had a little fight in him.

“Your royal duty to your prince,” Noctis replied. “You’re supposed to serve me, and if you can’t do that, I don’t have much use for you.”

Ignis scowled at him, initiating a pointless battle of wills.

Noctis spoke first, “How’s this? I’ll sweeten the pot. If you do this for me, you can have Prompto.”

“What on Eos-“

“I meant exactly what I said. You can use him however you want. His hands, his mouth. You can even fuck him if you want.” He gestured to his boyfriend sweetly. “Come here, Prom.”

Prompto was red-faced as he arrived at Noctis’s side. His discomfort was making Ignis realize how out of control this situation truly was and why it must not continue. Ignis was about to voice his feelings on the matter when Noctis spoke again. 

“Didn’t you say you wanted Iggy to strip for us, Prom?”

“I, er, yes kinda, but you don’t have to, Iggy, if you don’t want! It was more of a joke since you’re smokin’ hot, and Noct said you had a thing for me, but I wouldn’t expect you to - to do _that_ for real if you didn’t, uh, want to.”

“Let me just condense that down for you, Iggy. This is exactly what Prom wants and what your future king commands. And c’mon, Iggy. We can both see how hard you are. So I’ll say it one more time. Strip for us. You want Prom’s help?”

“No! I’ll - I’ll do it myself,” Ignis said. 

How was every word out of the prince’s mouth coming straight from Ignis’s darkest fantasies? Ignis wanted this so badly it ached. Noctis was...Noctis was so good at getting under his skin. And Prompto thought he was hot?

Ignis couldn’t hold out much longer, and he knew it, and a certain point...why should he even bother? 

He started with unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged it off, followed by the rest of his clothes. He was now fully nude in Noctis’s kitchen with an indelicate erection and a racing heart.

“I changed my mind about the cooking,” Noctis declared. Ignis was too overwhelmed and turned on and slightly ashamed to look up and see the impact his nudity was having on the two of them. “I can tell you’re too worked up for games anyway, and I can see Prompto is too, so why don’t the two of you go at it?”

When no one moved, Noctis spoke again. 

“Fine, I’ll start,” Noctis announced, taking off his shirt and unzipping his pants, which he ungraciously slid down and kicked off, quickly followed by his underwear. He pulled up a dinner chair, sat facing them, and started stroking himself. He was already hard.

“This is pretty lame to jack off to,” Noctis announced. “Maybe you could make it a little more interesting, seeing as I’m the crown prince and you’re my royal subjects.”

Prompto snorted at this while Ignis went warm. Something had just occurred to him. 

“Did Gladio put you up to this?”

Noctis shrugged. “This was our idea. That’s why Prom sent you the picture.”

“I need a minute to myself,” Ignis shook his head, heading for Noct’s bedroom and stepping inside, closing the door behind him and resting his forehead against it.

He took a few deep breaths and considered the implications of everything that had just transpired. Noctis was naked and erect just a wall away, and Prompto _could be naked_ , if that’s what Ignis wanted.

And he _did_ want that. He really, really did.

But dear gods no. No. No. No. Just go jack off like a normal person, Ignis. Go home and get your laptop out and go to town. Have all the fantasies you want, but don’t go back in there.

“He’ll be back soon, I promise,” he heard Noct yell, obviously hoping to be overheard.

Noctis knew Ignis wasn’t about to resist his invitation, which meant Noctis knew him pretty well, which meant Noctis was right. Ignis was going to let this happen despite his better judgment. His stiff and aching cock all but demanded it.

He slowly opened the door to find a shocking sight.

Prompto was still in his pajama pants, on his knees in front of Noctis, with the prince’s dick in his mouth.

Noctis acted like it was nothing, as if the act were as routine as their morning meetings. Meanwhile, Ignis’s eyes darted between the two of them in pleasurable shock that sent blood straight to his cock.

“I bet Prompto would blow you too, if you asked nicely. Wouldn’t you, Prom?” Noctis cooed, stroking Prompto’s hair. Ignis saw Prompto nod, his head bobbing along with Noctis’s dick.

“That’s a yes from Prompto,” Noctis affirmed. “So what about you, Iggy? You in?”

Ignis stared into the ridiculously enchanting eyes of the man he’d known since boyhood. Noctis has always had a mischievous side, but he’d never used it for something quite so naughty. Ignis should be protesting in no uncertain terms, screaming at Noctis to put his clothes back on this instant.

But Ignis has never been very good at reigning Noctis in _or_ telling him what to do. Indeed, Noctis had been the dominant one in their relationship for some time now.

“This is entirely inappropriate. You shouldn’t talk to me like that. I’m your advisor. You should treat me with deference.” It was a half-meant statement, the last stand of Ignis Scientia and his impeccable moral code.

“Whaddaya think I’m tryna do here, Iggy?” Noctis replied. “Come and get your thank you. I’m offering you my snack of a boyfriend who totally wants your dick anyway. Isn’t that right, Prom?”

Prompto nodded and went at it a bit more enthusiastically. Ignis felt like he might faint. 

Noctis apparently knew him better than Ignis had ever imagined possible. This was dirty, this was bad. This was a heavenly hell from which Ignis would not be able to turn back, and if anyone found out…

“Why don’t you take your pajamas off too, Prom? Make it a little harder for Iggy to resist. I think Iggy likes a little teasing anyway, and if he doesn’t, I do.”

When Prompto stood up, Noctis pulled him into his lap so Prompto was straddling him as he clenched his fingers into the flesh of Prompto’s back. The freckles on his shoulders were a tempting sight. His skin looked even more kissable in person. And he was petite and pliable and obviously did just as he was asked. Ignis did have a few suggestions he’d like to give Prompto, wouldn’t mind seeing that blonde hair from above as his cock dipped in and out of that mouth while Prompto’s precious eyes stared into his. 

He could have that. He could have that right this second. But…

“Iggy, get over here. I won’t ask again, and if you say no today, that’s it. I mean, _at least_ let him suck you off if you’re not gonna fuck him. Prompto is bomb at blowjobs.”

“Aww thanks, Noct,” Prompto said.

“It’s true,” Noctis replied, pulling Prompto in for a kiss.

Just then Ignis heard the door open and reached for his clothes. He heard Gladio’s voice and stopped dead in his tracks.

“Hi princess. You rang?”

Gladio walked in and just stared at the three of them for a long time. Apparently he hadn’t been expecting this.

“Well fuck me,” Gladio finally said. “If I woulda known this was what you meant when you invited me over for lunch, I... _Fuck.”_

“You never have been particularly eloquent, have you?” Ignis grumbled. He suddenly felt annoyed and embarrassed and entirely ready to bow out and pretend this never happened.

“Gladio,” Noctis said before Iggy could act on his decision. “So glad you could join us. I was just telling Iggy how Prompto gives the best blowjobs. You want one or would you rather _give_ one?”

Gladio stared between Prompto and Ignis, apparently unable to choose, dumbfounded into silence, just as Ignis was.

“Here’s what we’ll do,” Noctis declared. “Let’s let Iggy decide. I offer you my boyfriend and my Shield, and all I ask is you put on a good show for me so I can get off before you make us all lunch. How’s that sound?”

Ignis felt himself nodding. His body was betraying him in more ways than one. He knew what he wanted, and he was so wound up to the breaking point, and he had to get relief. The alternative was unthinkable now. 

“Come. On your knees. Both of you,” Ignis demanded, looking between Prompto and Gladio.

Gladio moved closer until he was standing in front of Ignis, staring him down with that unmistakable smirk Ignis despised so much.

“Take off your clothes before you get started,” Ignis added.

Gladio did as he was told, revealing that tanned and beautiful chest that Ignis had secretly salivated over more than once. His butt was a surprise. Ignis hadn’t spent much time thinking about it, and now he could see very clearly that he had been missing out. It was round and muscular and very tempting. The desire to fuck him surprised Ignis.

His eyes drifted to Prompto who was now walking towards him, totally nude. Ignis no longer had to wonder about his magnificent cock, dear gods. Ignis was so fixated on it that he almost lost track of himself until he looked into Prompto’s adorably vulnerable eyes. No one had a right to look so sweet and fuckable at the same time.

“Oh come here,” Ignis caved, pulling Prompto closer by the hand and kissing him. Prompto clung to his lips, and he felt Prompto’s hand squeezing his waist gently. Ignis melted into him as he felt remarkably tender and gentle emotions rise up in his chest.

When he turned to stare at Gladio, all that tenderness disappeared in an instant. “On your knees,” he repeated, staring Gladio down.

“No kiss for me then?” Gladio asked, clearly disappointed, and Ignis felt a little bad, but not bad enough to give in. He took a great deal of pleasure in making Gladio suffer the way Gladio loved to do to him.

“No,” Ignis said, and he adored, in a visceral and primal way, watching Gladio follow his instructions without complaint.

Prompto was kneeling too without having to be told. He was looking up at Ignis with the most enchanting grin on his face. Ignis touched a hand to his cheek before he took in the sight of the two of them. They were both just staring up at him, waiting. Did Ignis really have to make his next instructions so explicitly clear? It should be obvious what he wanted.

“Just blow him already!” Noctis declared, winking at Ignis as he stroked himself before spitting into his hand and going back at it, all the while maintaining eye contact. That small action did wonders for Ignis’s dick.

It wasn’t long before two hot mouths were on his cock, two wet tongues licking his shaft.

Prompto’s alabaster skin and messy blonde hair was such a rich contrast to Gladio’s tanned muscles and perfectly styled brown hair. Together they were a delectable combination of soft and strong. It made Ignis harder than he’d ever been in his life.

They were working him mercilessly, in perfect sync as though they’d done this before, and then it clicked. They most certainly had done this before, probably for Noctis. So Gladio hadn’t been bluffing.

Gladio had now taken Ignis entirely in his mouth, going at it rough and wet just like Ignis had forced him to do yesterday, only this time he didn’t need to be directed. He was doing just what Ignis liked without being asked. _Good boy._

Ignis rewarded him by wrapping his fingers behind Gladio’s neck and thrusting into him at a demanding pace. Gladio took it again. Apparently he could take anything Ignis was willing to give him, and Ignis wanted to see how far he could push that theory. 

“Bend over the counter so I can fuck you.”

Gladio let Ignis’s dick fall out of his mouth and looked up at him. Apparently Ignis had finally managed to surprise him.

“What? You don’t want to? Sorry,” Ignis apologized, feeling that the events of this afternoon had finally taken him a step too far.

“Don’t apologize,” Noctis said. “Gladio loves getting fucked. Don’t you, Gladio?”

“Sure. Just never thought I’d get fucked by Ignis. If anything, I thought he’d be begging me to fuck _him.”_

 _“_ Then you were wrong,” Ignis announced. “Prompto, you can prepare Gladio’s ass for me, I trust?”

“Uh, yeah,” Prompto replied, apparently surprised, but complying nonetheless.

Ignis approached Noctis and kneeled before him, just as he’d fantasized about doing so many times before.

He was about to wrap his mouth around that tasty cock when Noctis stopped him.

“Ask for it.”

“Noctis…”

“ _Highness,”_ he corrected.

“ _Highness,_ ” Ignis repeated, fully engrossed in this game they were playing, wanting nothing more than to play along, living for this humiliation. “Might I pleasure you?”

“That’s more like it,” the prince grinned. “Yes.”

Ignis wrapped his mouth around Noctis’s waiting erection and feasted, enjoying every inch of it, adoring the way Noctis took control of him and started thrusting. Ignis would do anything the prince demanded of him without question. Hadn’t he been doing that anyway for years? 

Ignis was tempted to touch himself after the delicious moan he’d just yanked from the prince’s mouth, especially when he heard Gladio cry out too.

“Stop,” Noctis commanded. “Go fuck Gladio. I wanna see this. Prompto has a condom.”

Ignis approached him, and Prompto made a show of it, taking Ignis in his mouth one last time before he rolled the condom on, sitting back on the balls of his feet at the perfect height to watch Ignis fuck the prince’s willing Shield who was bent over the counter just for Ignis.

Ignis didn’t make too much fuss about it. He pushed in perhaps a little faster than he should have, but Gladio only let out a soft grunt in protest. 

“Is that alright, Gladio?” Ignis goaded. “Too much for you?”

“No,” Gladio replied. “It feels good.”

Ignis took that as his golden invitation to start at a pace he would never consider with anyone else, a little too quick and deep, and he loved how Gladio didn’t say a word, how he took what Ignis gave him. 

Ignis was balls deep in no time, and in that frenetic state, he felt every inch of his length being caressed by Gladio’s insides, a magnificent vessel for his cock.

And then there was Prompto, all sweet-eyed as he watched them fuck. Ignis gestured Prompto to his feet and kissed him. He was barely able to do it properly as his hips were thrusting into Gladio at a steady pace, but Prompto didn’t seem to mind judging by the passionate way his lips responded. The contrast between the violence of his thrusts and the sweetness of Prompto’s lips was not lost on him, and he found he needed both, that he could never do without both again. This was sex as sex was meant to be, with a hot ass to fuck and a tender mouth to kiss.

“I’m going to come,” Ignis announced.

Prompto didn’t ask questions, just got on his knees as Ignis threw off the condom and stroked himself, coming into Prompto’s open mouth before Prompto sucked him off, guiding him pleasantly through the last caresses of his orgasm.

He shivered with one last wave of pleasure and looked up to find Noctis had come already. He was looking at Ignis in apparent amazement.

“Fuck, Iggy. Didn’t know you had that in you.”

“That’s what I said,” Gladio agreed, as he leaned against the counter just as he had Ignis’s desk. “Fuck, Iggy. That was fucking hot.”

“I’m sorry you enjoyed it,” Ignis quipped, before he looked down at Prompto. “Did you come as well, darling?” 

Prompto nodded as he stood up, the evidence on his fingers.

“And what about you, Gladio?”

“Not yet. Still waiting on you to return the favor,” Gladio responded.

“Not today.”

“You’re not actually serious?” Gladio complained.

“Dead serious, I’m afraid,” Ignis grinned. How was denying Gladio almost as enjoyable as fucking him? Ignis wasn’t certain, but he was in the mood to indulge his naughty impulses this afternoon, so he would remain steadfast.

Gladio turned to Noctis. “You’re not gonna let this fly?”

Noctis shrugged as he stood up. “Iggy’s calling the shots today. No can do.”

“I would-“ Prompto offered before Noctis cut him off with a kiss.

“That’s sweet, Prom, but I told Iggy if he was good today, he could get what he wanted, and he was _really_ good.”

“So what’s for lunch?” Ignis asked as he started to put his clothes back on.

“Um,” Prompto coughed, “I kinda wasn’t joking about that apron fantasy, um… if you were still down?”

“Oh! Well, I suppose I’m not opposed,” Ignis smiled, as he wrapped the apron around his waist. “Do you mind if I at least keep on my underwear? Goodness forbid I spill grease on my genitals.”

Prompto looked a little disappointed but nodded.

Ignis washed his hands and started assessing the ingredients in Noctis’s cupboards while Gladio remained leaning against the counter, looking a little sullen. As much as he didn’t want to ask, his compassion got the better of him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh Gladio. It was all in good fun, you know. Have I really offended you?”

“Well, fuck...I mean, you could at least _act_ like I’m more than just a quick fuck to you. I mean you kissed Prompto _and_ you blew Noctis.”

Ignis’s sympathy was quickly replaced by less generous sentiments. “Oh quit pouting! Just because I don’t pander to you like everyone else… Surely you know not everyone will cave to that pretty face of yours,” Ignis teased, as he gently nudged Gladio out of the way so he could grab the last of the ingredients he needed from the cupboard.

He was surprised to find how earnestly hurt Gladio looked. It gave him pause. 

“Nevermind, I guess,” Gladio grumbled, scratching the back of his neck before he started to put back on his clothes.

Ignis was at a total loss for words. He shouldn’t indulge Gladio’s silence, but the man did seem to be in quite a state, didn’t he? 

Gladio retreated to Noctis’s couch where Ignis joined him. Gladio wouldn’t even look at him. So very mature, Ignis thought. Ignis was about to storm off when Gladio spoke.

“Just tell me the truth, Ig. Is there any part of you that would...I mean, you don’t have feelings for me... _at all?_ ”

Truth be told, it broke his heart a little, hearing such a proud man so defeated, over Ignis no less. It made very little sense.

Ignis considered the question. Did he have feelings for Gladio?

Yes, and the feelings were frustration, indignance, and occasionally hatred. 

And yet...perhaps his strong feelings could indicate something more. No one else was able to get on his nerves quite so much, not even Noctis. 

“Very well. You can take me on a date,” Ignis stated.

Gladio looked up at him. “Don’t let me put you out so much,” he grumbled.

“I mean it,” Ignis said, more softly. “I’d like to get to know you better outside of your insufferable visits to my office.”

“I always secretly thought you liked my visits to your office. I mean, even before I was blowing you,” Gladio mumbled.

“I, well, I suppose I did,” Ignis conceded. As much as Gladio got on his nerves, he did break up the monotony of the day, and he could always make Ignis laugh, even if Ignis often did so unwillingly.

Ignis had the impulse to test if this could work, if there was really chemistry between them outside of the enjoyment Ignis took in making Gladio suffer. He allowed his instincts to overtake him as he straddled Gladio on the couch and kissed him. 

Ignis was surprised to find that kissing Gladio was not half bad, that he actually enjoyed it quite a bit, and that Gladio kissed firmly but tenderly, and he was a lot more passionate and delicate with his big mouth than Ignis ever thought possible. It surprised him in the most pleasant way, as did the sensation of Gladio’s hands gripping his ass.

“Wow, Gladio. I didn’t expect you to kiss like that.”

“Maybe I’d surprise you. I’m not just a pretty face, you know.”

“Unfortunately for you,” Ignis replied, “all I can think about right now is your pretty face.” Ignis kissed him again.

“Hot damn, Iggy! Get it!” Noctis hollered.

“Dawww you guys are so _cute!_ ” Prompto exclaimed as he and Noctis flopped down next to them on the couch.

“We’ve been waiting for you to give Gladio a chance since forever,” Noctis said.

“Surely not that long?” Ignis said nervously.

“You didn’t know Gladio had a crush on you, Igster?! Wow! I thought I was the dumb one in our group,” Prompto mused.

“You’re not dumb, Prom,” Noctis said, throwing an arm around Prompto and kissing his cheek. “Iggy’s the dumb one today.”

“I-“ Ignis made to protest before he looked at Gladio. “How long have you had feelings for me?”

“Oh I dunno....”

“It’s like I said, since forever,” Noctis chimed in. “That’s why we invited him for lunch.”

“And it took me having sex with you for you to admit that?” Ignis inquired.

“I tried to tell you before. You’re just always so mean to me whenever I try.”

“I can’t promise I won’t be mean to you,” Ignis warned.

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Gladio replied, his face earnest, not a hint of the smirk Ignis hated.

“Then I’m looking forward to it,” Ignis said. “I’m free tonight. Since I’m making lunch now, perhaps we call it a late dinner?”

“Sure. I’ll pick you up at 7. Where should we go?”

“You pick.”

“Iggy, I’m not going to let a chef _not_ pick the restaurant.”

“Oh right. I’ll think about it and get back to you.”

“Alright, it’s a date.”

“It’s a date,” Ignis agreed, and this time he found Gladio’s typical smirk was more of a smile, and he found it didn’t bother him quite so much. Indeed, it was rather enchanting.

“You‘re more than welcome to come back here after your date. Just sayin’,” Prompto offered.

“I might...I might actually want Gladio all to myself tonight,” Ignis replied as he remained entranced by Gladio’s gorgeous amber eyes.

Gladio, honest to the Astrals, blushed.

“You can’t just act like you’re all into us and leave us for Gladio!” Prompto protested. “No offense, Gladio. I’d say the same thing if it was you!”

“I’m not saying _that,”_ Ignis insisted. “Even though everything that happened this afternoon was entirely inappropriate, and I disagree with it on principle...at the end of the day, it’s what the crown prince commands.”

“The crown prince grants you one night with his Shield and all the rest at his apartment,” Noctis responded.

“I suppose that’s fair. Do you think that’s fair, Gladio?”

Gladio nodded, and Ignis got to his feet.

“Well then, what’s for lunch?”


End file.
